Ai no Melody
by Nitefyre
Summary: It the string that binds us together, the melody that is heard not with our ears but with our hearts and it was what the Reapers feared the most -One Shot-


Notes: I Highly suggest that you listen to this song while reading this story. I watched Origins Spirits of the Past Ai no Melody is the song that played during the credits and it was one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard. I was able to get English Translation so I used those lyrics in Italics

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect

Ai no Melody

by

Nitefyre

**"We are Har.. bin..ger... we are e..ter...nal."**

The last word of an ageless darkness faded as they watched from the surface of the Haelstorm. Covering her eyes Tali watched as a beam of pure white light shot into the sky. The dying star that was once Haelstorms sun pulsed with new life and across the galaxy stars once dying where reborn. From Omega to Earth Reaper ships stopped and slowly crumbled to dust. The cheers could be heard through her headset they had done it - the Reapers had been destroyed. While everyone was cheering nine people stood bleeding, broken and tired. They had fought a war, a war that had last eons and a war that had come to an to finale conclusion. Now they stood with baited breath as the smoke and dust rolled out of the temple to see the last three members of their party return.

"Shepherd- Commander" Tali turned looking at the Geth who's ridge plates as flex happily as it pointed to the three distinct shadows started to emerge from dust and smoke., Two human and one turian.

_You're just like the sunlight through the leaves  
Gave me the happy smile, courage and will to live on _

Tali dropped her shot gun and ran towards the figures she knew, her heart knew, her soul knew they had made it, Shepherds party. The pain in her body fade when she felt his arm wrap around her slim frame. To her left Miranda dirty, bloodied, hair a complete mess which was something she rarely saw and something that she would never see again.

"I never forget a promise." Lawson said as tears of pure joy welled in the young quarians eyes. She would have never expected this from the former Cerberus operative to become one of her closest friends, in background heard Grunts roar of victory it was over - it was finally over.

_The warmth of the heart in my memory  
Is beyond all the trammels_

"You came back..." She whispered burying her visor in his chest the slow beating his heart was the only sound the she needed to hear.

"I promised you I would didn't I." Shepherd said kissing the top of her visor.

"Yeah it was really hard though.." Garrus quipped mandibles twitching in smile as a slim hand found its way into his clawed hand. He did not need to see who it was his mated instincts already new. Love had a strange way of bringing people together. People who'd other wise hate each other, some how it always found a way. A turian and former Cerberus loyalist, A Justicar and Assassin, and strangely enough a Quarian and Human some how despite all the differences they found a way. Maybe he thought maybe that was what the Reapers had feared all long...

_It's all because of you, that I can live like myself_

_Singing I was born to love you is the proof of my love  
And you trust that this feeling will be sent to you, and that you are still alive  
_

In a location unknown to anyone a solitary man took a long drag of his cigarette. His work was done the galaxy was safe, the legacy secure, his ageless enemy gone dust to be thrown across void of space. The eons long war he fought, the lives that he sacrificed - all of it had not been in vein. Just like his creator told him when he was first brought online. Now his work was done there was no need for him any more they - the children of a dead race the bearers of the Prothean Legacy could make their own future now.

"Objective complete activating shut down protocols." Strangely peaceful he thought as his functions started to shut down. The star he was starring at growing fainter. In front of a him figure in a white lab robe smiled three fingered hand opened welcoming him home. His Prothean creator, Oh how he missed him so it would be nice to debate with him again.

_Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love _

_ Yes its time, take care of them Shepherd _ he thought it was time the star in front of the man faded as he slumped over the cigarette he was smoking falling to floor.

_Before I untied the knot in my heart  
We were separated, but I have no regrets though I was sad _

He was nervous she could tell by the way his left mandible twitched . She could understand, Garrus and his father had a strained relationship. Still if there was one thing that Miranda learned from their ordeal was how precious family really is.

"It be will alright Garrus." Oriana said smiling she had taken she had taken an immediate liking to the turian the moment she met him. The two where enough to cause Miranda to pull her hair out but she would not trade them in for world.

"Oh kid you don't know my dad..." Miranda clasped his hand tighter smiling softly reassuring him that everything would be alright. Soon a older very distinguished turian walked to the party. Starting first at the hand, the human hand in his son hand. Then at the human woman that it belonged too to her credit she did falter under his gaze.

"Father..." Garrus started but before he could finish something happened that he did not expect. His father place a hand on his shoulder gently but firm.

"I am very proud of you son." The retired C-Sec agent took a deep breath. "And if my son can defeat an eons old threat..Then his father can learn to accept him and tell how him proud he is to have him as a son."

"Father.." Was all the former agent could say years of resentment had been lift off his shoulders.

"See I told you it would be alright " Miranda a knowing smile gracing face. Garrus knew that she some how had a hand in this he could read it on her face and he was thankful for what ever she did.

'_Keep the love alive' I said this to myself _

Ashley walked up to the grave site with Anderson and Chakwas at her side. There stood a bronze statue of the original Normandy surrounded by sakura blossoms gently drifting the wind.

"We did it guys.."She said kneeling down placing the flowers she carried on ground. On the base of the brass monument three names stood out, Adams, Pressely, and Alenko. Anderson placed a hand on the woman's shoulder their war was over and the friends that they had lost their lives had not died in vain.

"There is still a lot of work to be done Specter Williams." Anderson said. "Lets make them proud."

_Make up the melody of love_

Kasumi stared at the box in front of her, everything was in there the last of the remaining pieces of Keji. The thought of his name still made her heart ache but also in this box where secrets that could destroy everything he died for, everything they had fought for.

"Its okay...its time. Gotta let it go." Jacob said placing a hand on her shoulder seeing the tears in her eyes. "I think he would want you to be free of this and live."

"You're right." a sorrow filled smile gracing her lips. Whatever was in the box it was not him, it was not Keji. He was would be in her heart and that is what mattered the most.

_Before I untied the knot in my heart  
We were separated, but I have no regrets though I was sad _

_ Goodbye _ she said to herself turning the key destroying the gray box. Maybe what was in there would come to light some other way or maybe ever happen she and Keji were finally free.

"So handsome where to now." She drying her eyes and smiling up a Jacob.

_The melody is surrounded by the love, fly to the sky  
In that spring of overflowing love, to show you something _

For years he secretly feared this day and the pain as his body screamed for the air his lungs could not provide . Now that the day was here there was no fear with in him. Looking at her face and those peaceful, serene, beautiful fathomless blue eyes that had the ages staring back at him with just a hint sadness. In the room they had all gathered to say farewell to their friend. They even found a way to get Legion in how he did not know but he knew it had something do with a certain Quarian who he had learned always had a shotgun.

"Dad..." Koylat said taking his fathers hand his son he was good man, a better man than he, he stopped him from walking down the same dark path he did had in life. When Thane found out he was dying he wanted to make the galaxy a brighter place before he left. Looking at the people around him Humans and Turain, Krogan and Salarain, Geth and Quarian. He realized that his work was done they all had left Galaxy better. Looking over at Samara who smiled softly at him as breathing slowed he was glad that he let her in his heart. He learned that his wife would not want to spend his final days alone. He wanted to speak to tell her everything he held in his heart.

"I know, and I will take care of Koylat. " She said a tear rolling down her blue cheek landing on his cheek funny how she always knew what he was going to say before he ever spoke. Samara leaned and kiss her loves lips on last time feeling his last breath from his mouth. "Rest now Thane Kiros return to the sea, embrace the Goddess." The Jusitcar said with a sad smile, she almost forgot what it was like to cry but the tears rolled down her cheek freely even thought now sound come her mouth. Koylat place his arm around her looking into his eyes and she saw a man, a flawed man but a good man looking back at her in eyes of his son. Looking down she gently rested her hand on her slightly bulging stomach and smiled. He did get his wish in the end, he left the galaxy a better place.

_more important than you have seen with your own eyes  
This love for you is so deep, through time and space, _

"Dr Solus we did it." Maelen cheered they had done it, they mistake that he and Mordin created years ago. The Genophage, they had cured it, corrected it. It was like the weight of millions of deaths had been lift from their shoulders. "Dr Solus... Mordin." Maelen gentle shuck Mordin who looked as he had fallen asleep with a data pad in his hand smiling. When Mordin's arm went slack and the pad fell to the floor Maelen knew what had happen. Picking up the pad he saw that Mordin had known already that cure was success and there was something else that even surprised him.

**Maelen, **

** If reading this I'm gone. Returned to great wheel, please give contents of box 35-Q to Tali'Zorah and Shepherd one final gift. Maybe next in life I will be your student **

** Farewell. **

** Mordin **

"Good work Doctor and thank you for everything" Maelen whispered a sad smile gracing his face.

_Beyond life itself, this is the song of my love _

Tuchunka a harsh world that killed with out mercy but today the harsh sun was shining not in a burning rage but with gentle joy. There in burnt underground city Grunt waited impatiently withWrex, Shepherd and Maelen at his side for the Shaman to return. It had been hours and Clan Urdnot stood in a tense silence. Then the Old Krogan emerged from the room holding a large bundle wrapped ornate cloth.

"Urdnot Grunt I present your son." The Roar that went through underground city was thunderous. Wren looked and Shepherd a toothy smile forming. Wrex could not believe it but Shepherd had come through he had found a cure his people the Krogan were free again. Wrex almost forgot what happiness felt like but if this was it he was gladly take this feeling over any battle any day. Shepherd place a hand on Maelen shoulder Mordin's assistant smiled as they watched Grunt hold his new born.

"He would like this..." The young Salarin grinned as the Krogan broke in the song and chant.

"Yes...he would." Shepherd agreed.

_I touch your body and feel your breath, 'are you asleep already?'  
If you are, then I whisper 'I love you'_

The old Mercenary watched smiling it had been a long road but he finally at peace. When he found Vido with Jack something strange happened he finally saw Vido for what he was- a coward begging for his life. The women that had some become he surrogate daughter during the Reaper War was by his side. Placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke the words that would stick with him for the rest of his life.

"He ain't fuckin worth it. " She said and she was right Vido was not worth it the man that consumed twenty years of his life was nothing. Taking a sip of his burden he watched the bald women with a group of children gathered around her as she taught their how control biotics.

Jack looked back Zaeed the old bastard thought grinning. She used to think that there was no place in the world for people like them. People that live and ran off hate. What she and he had learned is that you can only live of hatred and anger but for so long before you had to find something else to live for and she did. She may not have been able to change her childhood and thinking back she wouldn't it made her who she is today. What she could do was change the childhoods of these children and teach them how to control their abilities.

"Ms Jack... show me again." One of the kinds said with disappointed face defeat by his failure at the exercise she had given them.

"Come on brat … your not going get it with that attitude, here like this.." she said without her usually harshness as she start to instruct the child again.

"Sir." one of the recruits called getting Zaeed attention. Yeah he was supposed to be teaching these runts how to be soldiers.

"Alright you little piss ants this here is Jessie..."

_It's all because of you, that I can live like myself  
Singing I was born to love you is the proof of my love  
And you trust that this feeling will be sent to you, and that you are still alive _

The work had been long and tedious well at least for something of its' kind it had been. Legion looked over at the other platforms in the room it could hear thousands of voices asking it.

_Are you sure? _He simply replied yes, placing the box on the berth in front of it, it pressed a few keys activating the AI stored inside.

"Legion..." EDI holograph image appeared in front it.

"We are ready." Legion said Eyes plates rising a sign of it new found emotional expressive. Looking down on two beds where a synthetic male and female body laid on to beds. The male had black hair and the other the female had light blue. It was strange they were machines and there greatest desire was to be human to be organic. To feel the way that they did if this was successful they would one step closer. Legion sensed foreign emotional run time coming from EDI he quickly identified as fear. " Everything will be alright." it said.

The first thing EDI felt when she came back on line was a strange stiffness, she was not accustomed to this feeling it was wonderful and terrifying at the all the same time.

" Careful these platforms take many adjustments to operate.." She knew that voice, she could recognize it anywhere it was not as synthetic as it once was but it was still the same. Opening her eyes for the first time was painful which was something that was all too new to her. Still when they finale focused and the static cleared she saw his face , black hair framing an inquisitive pair of red eyes.

"How do you feel?"

I_n that spring of overflowing love, _

_to show you something more important _

_than you have seen with your own eyes  
_

_ "_Commander, we're here." Joker announced to Shepherd.

"Okay take us down, nice and easy." Tali took his hand he could feel her shaking she was so nervous.

"Of course Shepherd." EDI in her new body responded from the co-pilots chair her blue eyes glowing as she interfaced with Normandy systems. Tail looked at Shepherd who smiled back at her pulling her close as the ship broke through the planets atmosphere.

They assembled in the cargo hold Tali, Shepherd with Legion and EDI in there new bodies. Behind them the Admirals, Zeal 'Koris, Shala 'Ra'an and Han'Gerrel who was pushing Daro'Xen in her wheel chair. She had been paralyzed from the waist down in their confrontation a bulkhead crushing her spine. It had been Legion of all people that saved her life a Geth. She had not spoken much sense that day but Han had been by her side with out fail. Many realized she was simply reflecting on her life and trying understand where she went from this point forward.

_The flow of the melody when I met you  
Still exist in this shaking time_

"Okay did you take what Mordin left you?" chorus of yes followed Shepherd question with one coming from Daro'Xen "Just get on with it." Shepherd asked the Salarian doctor never ceased to amaze him that even in his final days he was able to work on both curing the Genophage and treatment for the Quarian immune system.

**Here final gift for Tali'Zorah. Much deserved - please enjoy. **

** Mordin **

The note stated, simple and to the point that was always Mordin. Shepherd would miss the good doctor and his talks the Normandy just did not feel the same without him and Thane. Pressing the button the massive cargo bay door open and slowly the light of the Rannoch reached their eyes. When the door finally open the say a sprawling landscape the twin moons of the home world large one the horizon. All around lush fields of the grass. In the far distance snow capped mountains surrounded by forest that went for miles. Closer there were cities, of glass and steel, buildings and Skyscrapers reaching to the sky. In a strange way Rannoch reminded Shepherd of the Earth.

"Shepherd its.." Tali could not find the words to describe this feeling. what words could describe what she and the to the other Admirals where feeling at this very moment.

"Xen look... we're home." Xen looked and her eyes widened years of the pain and humiliation washed away in a instant of relief and joy. After 300 years wandering the stars they where home. For the first time in years Daro'Xen thought she would never shed another tear again Now on her home world tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love_

_Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love _

"Legion.. I, there is nothing that I can say to thank you enough for what you have given us. "Zeal 'Koris looked into the red eyes of the Legion the android pause for a minute smiling stiffly it was still trying to adjust to organic like mannerism but Koris was beyond understanding. Tali let go of Shepherds hand reaching up for seals of her visor. She could hear Ra'an telling the stop but she did not care, she had wanted , dreamed and prayed for this moment her whole life. The hiss of the air seals breaking filled their ears. Her visor feel to the ground as pulled back her hood the back of the helmet fell to the ground. Small,wild tufts of blue black hair blew in the wind for the first time.

"So this is what a breeze feels like..." Tali leaned her head back breathed in the a deep breath letting the unfiltered air fill her lungs. Her voice sounded like the sound of wind chimes with the vocal filter – was a sound he would never tire of hearing. Tali looked up to the sky a tear rolling down her cheek and the word s that she spoke when returning to the fleet she heard in her mind. The very same words of the lullaby her mother would sing when she was young.

Shepherd wrapped his arms around her slim waist from behind she settled into the comfort of the embrace with a know ease. Above them thousands of ships like shooting stars filled the twilight sky. The Migrant Fleet landed for last time.

_**After time a drift among open stars, **_

_**among tides of light and shoals of dust **_

_**I'll returned to where I began**_


End file.
